Microsurgical instrument tips are commonly manufactured from metal blanks A metal blank is a thin, elongate wire having a block portion at one end. Metal blanks are typically custom manufactured by a first specialized machinist operating a first piece of capital equipment, e.g., a CNC machinist operating a Swiss-style lathe. After a metal blank is manufactured, the metal blank is modified by a second specialized machinist operating a second piece of capital equipment, e.g., an EDM machinist operating an electrical discharge machine. Metal blanks are modified into microsurgical instrument tips one metal blank at a time, e.g., an EDM machinist operating an electrical discharge machine manufactures a first microsurgical instrument tip from a first metal blank and then the EDM machinist manufactures a second microsurgical instrument tip from a second metal blank.